


3:45 am

by konoki



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friday Night Funkin', M/M, Oneshot, Pico's School, Short One Shot, bfs name is keith, keico, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoki/pseuds/konoki
Summary: pico wakes up one night.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Friday Night Funkin'), Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	3:45 am

Pico groggily woke up. He rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. The alarm clock read 3:45 am. Outside, the snow fell and the stars twinkled. Pico let out a quiet sigh. He felt a familiar figure shuffle next to him and he felt the grip around his waist tighten. 

Oh,

That's right.

He was at Keith's house.

He was wondering why he was on a racecar bed. 

He turned so that he was facing the cyan haired male. Pico felt butterflies in his stomach. He has been dating Keith for awhile now, but during times like this Pico felt as if he was falling in love with Keith all over again. Pico noted how peaceful Keith looked when he was sleeping. His mouth was slightly open, his hair was a messy and the ginger could hear Keith snore quietly. Pico pulled the blanket over the two of them and snuggled into his lover's chest. Pico snaked his arms around his lover before closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and inhaled Keith's scent, which vaguely smelled of bubblegum. Pico reflected. He thought about Keith and how happy he made him. Pico loved the way Keith would sing (although Keith absolutely insisted he was rapping, not singing), he loved the way Keith would get overly excited about little things, and he adored how passionate and delibrate he could get about his interests and dreams. Pico vaguely remembers how excited and passionate he once got about marrying him. Pico watched as Keith's eyes lit up and he talked about how they would have the biggest wedding. Keith wistfully even mentioned that he would perform the music and how he couldn't wait.

Pico looked at his left hand that had a golden ring on his ring finger. Pico smiled to himself. 

He couldn't wait either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I am sorry it is so short, I haven't been able to find motivation to write recently. School has me drained lol ;; regardless, I hope you enjoyed and in the future, I will try to write longer and better fanfics :D take care!


End file.
